


In Which Mettaton Loves You

by gh0steses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, aaaaa nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>started as a smoll drabble, now a just a bunch of em</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing something longer, I'm at school and really bored so here's a tiny thing  
> I don't know how to describe double pistols and a wink well, do I?

"Okay!" Mettaton chips gleefully as he strikes a ludicrous pose with his leg up in the air against his body. Something you're pretty sure a human with average flexibility can't do. "So you start out like this."

You try to imitate him, getting your leg as far up as possible without tearing something. "Go on," you say, wobbling unsteadily. 

He begins to dance at a moderate pace and you find it difficult to keep up. He scoffs, "Darling, if you want to be as good at this as I am, you'll need to step it up." 

You try your best to catch up with him but end up almost falling flat on your face. Luckily, the robot caught you. 

He smiles, "What was I thinking, you're human! I shouldn't have started out this fast."

He helps you stand up again and you press a quick kiss to his forehead, "Thanks for trying, though." 

His grin widens and he kisses you lightly on the lips. "Try again tomorrow?"

You make your hands into little guns and wink at him, "You betcha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend gave me the idea and I Could Not resist

"Beauties and gentlebeauties!" Mettaton announces proudly, stealing the attention of all lucky enough to be in the audience as he gestures with his free hand. "Welcome to the first and  _only_ episode of..."

The audience hangs on every word, murmurs of confusion and excitement running through them.

Mettaton fakes a pout, looking at his nails. "I'll wait." The audience is silent immediately. "That's more like it! Now, I like to call this, 'Meet Mettaton's Perfectly Precious Datemate!'" The audience cheers in approval and he moves to the side, your cue to go onstage. 

You had been watching him the whole time, smiling like a dork. You feel heat rise to your face as Undyne and Papyrus shove you from backstage, yelling words of encouragement after you. 

"You got this, punk!"

"I believe in you wholeheartedly, human!"

You stumble clumsily onstage from the force of the two combatants pushing you, almost falling. Mettaton, however, will not allow it. He grabs your hand as you begin to fall and pulls you into a tight embrace. "Lovely audience, meet my even _lovelier_ datemate, {Your name}!"

A roar of approval rolls through the crowd like a tidal wave and he laughs gently. "They're a bit clumsy, but nonetheless absolutely charming." Your face heats up more as he presses a kiss to your forehead. Another loud cheer from the crowd.

Mettaton laughs, and this time you laugh with him. "Now now, darlings, I'm afraid they're all mine!"


End file.
